The field of invention is bearing assemblies, and more particularly to a bearing assembly including a snap-in bearing end cap.
Conventional end caps or end closures are spun steel or molded plastic. The steel end caps are pressed into a counter bore within the housing and utilize an interference fit to attach the end cap to the housing. Plastic end caps typically utilize barbed projections that are pressed into load slots or straps that are attached to a lube fitting to attach the end cap to the housing. It is likely the former will be dislodged by side impacts and the latter will move out of position if brushed or bumped.
Plastic bearing end caps, such as disclosed in Great Britain Patent Application No. 2,058,241 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,934, include diametrically opposed tabs which are received in slots formed in the housing. The tabs allow the caps to be snap-fit into the housing. Unfortunately, as discussed above, the plastic caps are easily dislodged by side impacts.